¿Acuerdo o Amor?
by Rena Sabaku no
Summary: Matsuri Mauchi es una niña feliz de 10 años, su vida cambia repentinamente cuando su padre la compromete con Sabaku no Gaara quien es cinco años mayor que ella,¿como afectara esto en la vida de Matsuri?...acaso ellos pueden llegar a enamorarse. capitulo 3..!
1. Fortaleza

¡Konnichi wa! soy Rena-chan y este es mi primer fanfic de mi hermosa pareja de Gaara y Matsuri, la verdad es que se me ocurrió un sábado cuando estaba viendo una serie de MTV con mi canchita y mi coca-cola, no se si la habrán visto se llama "Chica rara" la verdad es que no se qué tiene que ver la serie con mi fic por que son historias diferentes pero bueno, creo que estoy loca...espero que disfruten leer mi fic ahí les va:

_**DECLAIMER:**_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso para crear mi historia.

"_Megustaelgaamatsu"=_pensamientos

—megustaelgaamatsu— =conversaciones

* * *

Capítulo I : "fortaleza"

—Matsuri chibi despiértate se nos hace tarde— dijo un joven de cabellos chocolates

—No me digas chibi…no soy una niña baka— dijo una linda castaña entre sueños

—Si eres chibi, tienes diez años—

—No lo soy… y ya deja de fastidiarme Chiro—

—Como digas… solo despiértate o perderemos el vuelo chibi—

—Como si me gustara la idea de mudarme a Tokio, y deja de decirme chibi—

—No importa si te gusta o no Otosan ya lo decidió, es importante para la empresa Matsuri, ya que se va a acordar una especie de alianza con los Sabaku no y si eres una chibi porque piensas como tal—

—Ya Chiro ya entendí, ahora me preparo para irnos, pero deja de fastidiarme—

— Esta bien, no te molestare por ahora, solo apúrate ¿sí?—

—Si…baka—

—Dijiste algo Matsuri-chan—

—No dije nada Aniki…digo Chiro—

—Mmm…está bien— _es raro que me diga Aniki solo me dice así cuando miente o esta triste que sospechoso pero le creeré no tengo ganas de pelear._

Despues de que se fue Chiro de la habitación de Matsuri, ella se prepara para irse, sin antes mirar toda su habitación y suspirar y decir en voz baja:

—Voy a extrañar este lugar, pero no me rehusare a ir, porque sé que este viaje es importante para la familia y tengo la sensación de que en Tokio me esperan muchas cosas por vivir—

—Pero si te demoras no podrás vivirlas—

—Pero que…¡Chiro que haces en mi habitación!—

—Es que mucho te demoras, y quise saber porqué te demorabas mucho, todos te estamos esperando—

—Que pesado eres Chiro, ni que me haya demorado una eternidad—

—Ya cálmate, ya vamos ¿no?—

—Si si ya vamos Chiro—

Matsuri y Chiro bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron donde están sus padres y el mayordomo con las maletas.

—Matsuri, Chiro tanto se demoran—dijo una mujer cabello chocolate y ojos pardos

—Gomennasai Okasan, Matsuri se estaba demorando mucho—

—Eso no es cierto Chiro—

—Ya dejen de pelear, parecen unos niños—dijo un señor muy apuesto de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

—Gomennasai Otosan— dijeron ambos

—Kenyou-sama, disculpe la interrupción el chofer me acaba de avisar que la limosina ya esta lista— dijo el mayordomo

Toda la familia se dirigía a la limosina, donde el chofer los saluda con una reverencia y abre la puerta. La familia ya estaba adentro de la limosina junto con el mayordomo, todo se encontraba muy callado, cosa que no agrado a Matsuri ya que a ella no le gusta el silencio y además quería decirle algo a su madre.

—Okasan tengo hambre, no he desayunado—

—Yo tampoco Okasan—

—Está bien hijos, sabía que iban a decir eso, por eso su madre adorada les trajo unos bocadillos, para que se les pase el hambre hasta que lleguemos a Tokio; no es un gran desayuno que digamos pero al menos podrán satisfacer su hambre—dijo entregándoles unas bolsas de papel que contenía el bocadillo

—Arigato Okasan sin duda eres la mejor— dijeron ambos

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a abrir la bolsa que les dio su mamá, Matsuri estaba contenta de que su mamá le haya dado algo que comer, pero no fue lo mismo para su hermano que inmediatamente dijo:

—Okasan son nuggets en forma de dinosaurio, tengo quince años, no soy un niño como Matsuri—

—Callate Chiro, agradece a Okasan haya comprado los nuggets, o si no te morirías de hambre—

—Tienes razón Matsuri, Gomennasai Okasan, no debí decir eso—

—No te preocupes hijo, no estoy molesta contigo— dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera

* * *

El viaje al aeropuerto no fue nada fuera de lo común, todos estaban calmados, y una que otra pelea de Matsuri y Chiro que al final eran calmados por su madre. Ya estaban llegando a su destino y fue Georgio, el mayordomo, que aviso a la familia Mauchi.

—Kenyou-sama hemos llegado al aeropuerto—

—Grasias Georgio—

El chofer salió y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a la familia Mauchi, mientras tanto el mayordomo Georgio estaba sacando las maletas de la limosina.

Cuando toda la familia Mauchi salió de la limosina varias personas que estaban por el aeropuerto estaban muy sorprendidos de ver a la familia, ya que ellos eran una familia muy reconocida. Matsuri estaba muy sorprendida no pensaba que su familia era muy conocida, ya que era la primera vez que iba a un lugar público con toda su familia.

* * *

Después de registrar sus maletas, la familia Mauchi se dirigía a su avión clase A, como ya estaba mencionado antes la familia Mauchi era una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón junto con los Sabaku no, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyūga, Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno, Akimichi, Aburame e Inuzuka, todas estas familias eran muy ricas, pero entre ellos no reinaba la envidia ya que los jefes de cada familia eran amigos y socios, cosa que otras empresas y familias envidiaban de ellos; pero para que no se rompa ese lazo de amistad en las generaciones futuras todos los jefes de las familias hicieron algo como una "alianza" entre ellos_._

El avión se preparaba para partir, lo cual hizo que Matsuri se pusiera nerviosa ya que una gran parte de ella quería ir a Tokio, aunque dijera lo contrario, quería ver cómo era la vida en la ciudad ya que su familia residía en Kioto, porque su familia decía que era más tranquilo vivir alejado de la ciudad; pero una pequeña parte de ella extrañaría Kioto ya que allí estaba su infancia, pero no lo iba a extrañar mucho ya que no tenía amigos, no es que fuera antisocial, su padre no la dejaba salir de la mansión, el único amigo que tiene se llama Kalan, es el nieto de su nana, el vive desde los cuatro años en su mansión ya que su mamá y su papá murieron en un accidente la única que podía quedarse a cargo de él, era su nana porque era su abuela, ellos ahora se encontraban en su mansión de Tokio esperando a toda su familia, Kalan es su mejor amigo, siempre han sido muy unidos de niños también tienen casi la misma edad , kalan es mayor solo por una semana, por eso se comprenden bien.

Ella iba sentada al lado de su hermano que estaba escuchando música, ella quería hablar con alguien pero su hermano se iba a molestar si ella no le dejaba escuchar su música, así que decidió tomar una siesta hasta que salgan del avión además estaba cansada porqué ayer no durmió bien por los nervios de ir a Tokio. Poco a poco fue serrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormida.

El avión aterrizo en Tokio, Matsuri aun seguía dormida, hasta que la voz de su hermano la estaba despertando:

—Matsuri despiértate ya llegamos a Tokio—

—Mmmmm… nana cinco minutos más onegai—

—Matsuri no soy tu nana, soy Chiro despierta o te dejaremos en el avión… c…h…i…b…i—

— ¡No soy chibi Chiro!— dijo Matsuri gritando ganándose muchas miradas y entre ellas la de su padre.

—Matsuri hija cállate estas armando un escándalo, no avergüences a la familia—

—Kenyou amor fuiste demasiado duro con nuestra hija—

—Ayame, tiene que entender que nosotros una familia muy recatada y hacer este tipo de escándalo hace quedar mal a los Mauchi—

—Pero Kenyou…—

—No te preocupes Okasan fue mi culpa, Otosan tiene razón la familia es una familia muy recatada y no debería estar haciendo este tipo de escándalos—

—Matsuri no digas eso hermana, fue mi culpa no debí decirte Chibi—

—No te preocupes Aniki y no te eches la culpa—

—Ya basta de mucha charla, vamos nuestra limosina nos está esperando—

Todos siguieron al jefe de la familia sin decir nada, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos: Chiro_ "__estoy molesto con mi padre por decirle esas cosas a mi hermana, ella nunca dejaría mal nuestro apellido"__, _Ayame _"tengo que hablar con Kenyou, sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, no me gusta que le diga esas cosas a mi princesa__", _Kenyou _" no me siento mal, mi hija ya esta grande no puede seguir comportándose así"__, _Matsuri_" tengo ganas de llorar por lo que me dijo papá, no entiendo porque siempre es frio y distante conmigo, pero le demostrare que soy fuerte "_

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del mayordomo Georgio:

—Por aquí por favor— dijo dirigiéndose a la limosina donde el chofer hiso una reverencia para después abrir la puerta

Toda la familia Mauchi entraron sin decir nada. Todos seguían muy callados por lo ocurrido anteriormente, esta vez Matsuri no tenía ganas de hablar.

El viaje fue más callado que el anterior, Matsuri veía los edificios y centros comerciales para poder distraerse pasaron la ciudad y vio que después entraron a una residencia de mansiones donde pasaron por la mansión: Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno, Yamanaka, _Hyūga, Nara, Sabaku no y después era la suya, después de su mansión habían mas mansiones, de repente más tarde iba a ver de qué familias se trataban._

—Kenyou-sama ya llegamos a su mansión—

—Bien —

El chofer se dirigía a abrir la puerta de la limosina, ya habían salido todos, Matsuri aun seguía con el rostro triste y perdido, pero al mirar de nuevo su mansión toda su tristeza se fue. Esa Mansión era más grande y más hermosa que la de Kioto, estaba tan feliz que dijo:

—¡Sugoi! Chiro mira vez lo grande y bonita que esta la mansión —

Su hermano sorprendido por su cambio de actitud le sonrió a su hermanita y le dijo:

—Si es muy grande y bonita Matsuri-chan—

—¡Si! Me muero por conocer la mansión, se ven tan grande y hermosa, ojala me divierta mucho, si seguro que…—

—Matsuri cálmate creo que te lo he dicho antes—

—Gomenna ….—

—No Matsuri tú no tienes porque disculparte, no has hecho nada malo solo estas emocionada de estar en esta mansión, aquí el que debe disculparse es Otosan siempre esta margado porque …—

—Chiro eres un insolente, como te atreves a hablarme así—

—Es la verdad y tú lo sabes bien Otosan, Okasan dile que tengo razón—

—Okasan no digas nada, onegai Aniki no pelees con Otosan onegai Aniki—

—Esta vez lo voy a dejar así solo porque tú me lo pides Matsuri—

— Ahora que ya todo está como antes, pasemos a nuestra mansión—

_"Otosan como puedes seguir normal después de todo lo que ha pasado, porque a veces siento que tratas diferente a Matsuri, como si mi hermana le hubiera hecho algo"_ pensaba Chiro

El mayordomo Georgio, abría las puertas de la mansión, ahí se encontraban la nana Domeri y su nieto Kalan recibiéndolos con una reverencia.

Domeri se dio cuenta que el semblante de su niña Matsuri estaba muy triste y sombrío, decidió que más tarde iría a hablar con su niña.

—El almuerzo ya está listo Kenyou-sama—dijo la nana

—Está bien, ahora iremos al comedor, primero nos dirigiremos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones—

La familia Mauchi hiso lo que dijo Kenyou, se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones guiados por mucamas.

Matsuri ya había llegado ha su habitación con la guía de una mucama que le agrado mucho su nombre es Chiharuera muy amable.

Su habitación le parecía bonita y mas grande que el de Kioto, la decoración era muy bonita, simplemente adoraba su cuarto. Seguía admirando su habitación hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, volvió a la realidad y dijo "pase" era nada más y nada menos que su nana.

—Matsuri me he dado cuenta que estas triste, no me digas que tu Otosan de nuevo es indiferente contigo—

—No, es peor que eso me trato mal—

—Que te dijo Matsuri—

—Prefiero no recordarlo nana, pero sabes no me voy a poner triste, le demostrare a Otosan que sus palabras no me afectan y que soy fuerte y también que soy educada por eso no debo llorar—

—Matsuri me sorprende tu actitud madura, poco a poco te estás convirtiendo en una señorita—

—Tú crees eso nana—

—Si así es, poco a poco estas cambiando—

—Bueno nana se enfría la comida, vamos ¿no?—

—ahora voy Matsuri-chan_—"y pensar que antes se ponía a llorar, te has vuelto fuerte, pero temo que te enteres del propósito de este viaje, me siento mal de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, que cruel es el destino, pero sé que tu eres fuerte y serás capaz de afrontarlo, suerte Matsuri-chan te esperan muchas cosas"_

* * *

Bueno aquí acabo mi fic, espero que les haya gustado si haya alguna duda por favor me lo comunican.

Espero sus reviews, espero que sean buenos, pero también acepto tomatazos y recomendaciones. ARIGATO a todos por leer algo de mi loca imaginación.

**Sayonara!**


	2. Madures

Hola a todos, disculpen por no subir el capitulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y deseo que disfruten este también. Gracias por los reviews los leí y estoy feliz que les haya gustado.

_DECLAIMER:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, yo solo el uso para crear mi historia y bueno algunos personajes son de mi loca imaginación

"_Megustaelgaamatsu"=_pensamientos

—megustaelgaamatsu— conversaciones

* * *

Capítulo II: Madures

Todos los que se encontraban en el comedor estaban en silencio, nadie tenía ganas de hablar después de lo ocurrido hace un momento, para Matsuri ese silencio era un silencio incomodo, así que decidió hablar pero recordó las palabras de su padre sobre su comportamiento, por eso decidió no decir nada.

Chiro se dio cuenta de que su hermana estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se dio cuenta que se detuvo algo muy raro en ella, ya que se caracterizaba en hablar mucho, supuso que el motivo era su padre, estaba enojado pero no iba a contradecir a su hermana.

La familia ya había terminado de almorzar, y los empleados se disponían a retirar los cubiertos, nadie lo esperaba pero en ese momento el jefe de la familia comenzó a hablar:

—Antes de retirarnos tengo que informar que hoy habrá una reunión muy importante en la mansión Uchiha, se definirá sobre algo de suma importancia para todas las empresa, por eso quiero que todos estén adecuadamente presentables dentro de de dos horas, sé que es algo inesperado pero sé que sabrán acomodarse al tiempo—

—Si padre Chiro y yo estaremos listos—

—Que a si sea Matsuri y por favor compórtate—

—Si padre no te preocupes—

—Kenyou amor necesito hablar contigo en privado—

—Está bien Ayame, conversaremos en el despacho, Sígueme—

Ambos padres se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron silenciosamente por los pasillos con destino el despacho, dejando a Matsuri y Chiro curiosos.

Matsuri y Chiro al ver que sus padres se alejaban hablaron:

—Chiro tengo una pregunta—

—Dime Matsuri-chibi—

—Muy gracioso Chiro pero ya no me molestare si me dices chibi, pero no me lo digas en publico ¿si?

—Está bien, ahora si Matsuri cual era tu pregunta—

— ¿Qué es eso de la "reunión" de todas las empresas?—

—La verdad es no lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy importante, porque por eso nos mudamos a Tokio, sabes yo también tengo curiosidad—

—Verdad que sí, bueno Chiro hay que prepararnos para la reunión—

—Sí, tenemos que estar presentables, no se quienes serán los Uchiha pero debemos dar buena impresión y dejar bien en alto a la familia Mauchi—

—Si Chiro-niisan, y que esperamos vamos hermano—

—Si Matsuri-chan —

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse y estar muy elegantes en la dichosa reunión.

* * *

—Ahora si me vas a explicar sobre esa reunión Kenyou—dijo exaltada

—Tranquila no te alteres Ayame, si quieres que te lo explique lo hare solo cálmate—

—Está bien Kenyou, ahora si empieza por favor—

—Bueno el propósito de esta reunión es poder crear alianzas entre cada empresa—

—Y dime de qué se tratan esas alianzas Kenyou—

—La alianza trata de unir a las familias en compromisos de matrimonio obligatorios, a cada uno de nuestros hijos—

— ¡Que! Kenyou cómo pudiste aceptar eso, a caso no sabes que estás condenando la vida de tus hijos—

—Ayame, tienes que entender que lo hago por el bien de la empresa, además solo comprometí a uno de ellos—

—Se que te refieres a Matsuri, porque…porque solo con ella…acaso no quieres a tu hija… es tu única hija Kenyou ten mas consideración, además no entiendo que te ha hecho ella para que siempre la tengas de punto—

—Tranquilízate, además la voy a casar con un buen muchacho—

— ¿Quién? ¿Con quien vas a casar a mi pequeña Matsuri?—

—Con Sabaku no Gaara, es inteligente, deportista, no es mujeriego por eso lo elegí, se que tratara bien a Matsuri, y si te preguntas por qué no ha Chiro es porque simplemente entre los padres ya habían comprometido a sus hijas, y lo iba a comprometer con Temari pero ella ya estaba comprometida con Shikamaru Nara—

—Solo te digo algo Kenyou, no discutiré nada mas contigo quiero estar en paz contigo, solo te digo que si mi princesa sufre por esto yo anulare todo, creo que le estas asiendo mucho daño al casar a tu nuestra hija con alguien que no ama, y sobre todo que aun es una niña—

—Como todo está aclarado y ya digites lo que tenias que decir entonces vamos a prepararnos para la reunión —

Ayame salió del despacho dando un portazo del despacho, esto no era muy típico de ella, pero no le gustaba lo que había hecho Kenyou a su princesa Matsuri.

* * *

—Adelante—

—Matsuri-chan soy yo tu nana Domeri—

—Hola nana, me sorprendiste —

—Ahí Matsuri…—risas—bueno vine para ver cómo te encontrabas para la reunión —

—Si nana me estoy alistando, ahora me voy a dar una ducha, así que ya vuelvo—

—Anda Matsuri yo solo venia ver como estabas, ahora se que estas bien me retiro—

—Gracias nana por preocuparte por mí—

—Matsuri sabes que te quiero como una hija me preocupas no tienes porque dar gracias—

—Nana me vas hacer llorar, yo también te quiero mucho, bueno ahora si me voy, en un rato nos vemos—

—Si Matsuri…. —_"espero que no te choque la noticia que recibirás Matsuri, te deseo suerte, me culpo de nuevo por no hacer nada, tu padre me contó antes sus planes y _me _indico que si te negabas te convenciera, pero no lo haré porque te quiero"_

* * *

Matsuri ya se había terminado de duchar, ya estaba aseada y se dispuso a ponerse su vestido, era un vestido color perla que tenía un lazo pequeño en la cadera muy elegante, lo convino con unos zapatos color plata para jugar con el color perla de su vestido y se puso también unas alhajas y collar que le regalo su madre.

Estaba feliz y curiosa, no sabía sobre que trataba la dichosa reunión y estaba ansiosa por saber lo que era; salió de su habitación con mucha alegría quería que su padre le dijera" estas bonita Matsuri".

En la sala se encontraba su hermano con un terno muy elegante color azul noche, camisa celeste, corbata azul, zapatos negros, se podría de decir que su hermano estaba muy apuesto.

Chiro al darse cuenta que era observado levanto su rostro a las escaleras donde vio a su hermana que estaba muy bonita y un pensamiento se cruzo por su cabeza "_Matsuri mira que hermosa estas hermana, a veces tengo miedo que crezcas y te enamores, tu tú eres mi única hermana y me estoy dando cuenta que poco a poco estas madurando"_

—Chiro-niisan— dijo la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Si Matsuri-chan—

—Hace cinco minutos que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso—

— Lo siento Matsuri estaba distraído —

—No te preocupes hermano, Chiro aun no viene otosan ni okasan—

—No aun no Matsuri-chan—

—Alguien hablaba de nosotros—

—Okasan…—dijo suspirando—estas muy bonita

Su madre estaba con un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, mostrando una parte de sus bien torneadas piernas, su cabello castaño largo estaba amarrado en una cola que hacia resaltar su rostro redondo.

Su padre estaba con un terno negro muy elegante, una corbata negra, camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

—Gracias, hija—dijo Ayame muy contenta por el alago de su hija—tu también estas muy bonita—

—Gracias oka-san—dijo con un leve sonrojo

—Ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos a la limosina el chofer nos esta esperando—

—Hi, oto-san— dijo Matsuri

* * *

Cuando la limosina se detuvo, la primera en salir fue Matsuri, se quedo asombrada al ver la mansión de la familia Uchiha, era muy grande y sofisticada. Tenía deseos de poder correr ya que tenia deseos de ver cómo era dentro, pero se contuvo, no quería que su padre la regañara otra vez.

Vio como un mayordomo se dirigía a ellos y les dijo:

—Bienvenidos a la mansión Uchiha, familia Mauchi, por aquí por favor, Fugaku-sama y los demás los están esperando —

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Respondo y agradezco reviews:

**Allyson:** gracias por tu cumplido, espero que este capítulo te guste también y espero tu review. Besos y abrazos.

**Anika-san:** yo también suspiro por Gaara, la historia estará buena ya en el próximo capítulo aparecerá nuestro querido Gaara. Esperare tu review en este capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

**Te-amo-obito:** gracias me has hecho feliz con tu comentario, agradezco que te guste mí forma de escribir, espero tu comentario en este capítulo ahora. Besos y saludos.

**Guest**: si pues su papá la trata muy mal, ya como adelanto te voy diciendo que hay una razón, y Gaara aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, me siento alagada que te haya gustado mi historia, me demore un poco en subir el capitulo, andaba muy ocupada, pero el próximo lo voy a subir la próxima semana, ya que me encuentro libre. Saludos..! Besos y abrazos

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que me disculpen la demora, ahora si subiré los capítulos más seguido, ya tengo escrito el próximo capítulo, solo me falta pasarlo a la computadora (escribo a lápiz y papel), y les digo como adelanto que ha Matsuri le caerá como un balde de agua fría, al enterarse de lo que su padre hiso, bueno eso es todo hasta la proxima cuídense un beso!.


	3. Pensamientos y Compromisos

_¡Hola!_ Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de ¿Acuerdo o Amor?, este capítulo trata un poco de cómo se sentía Gaara cuando se entero de todo eso y también volvemos a los compromisos, y vemos las reacciones de cada personaje, habrán algunos personajes que aumente.

Pido una disculpa por la demora, pero lo que hice en este tiempo espero que haya dado sus frutos, ya que me la pasé leyendo muchas obras para enriquecer mi vocabulario y mejorar mi forma de escribir, espero que les guste.

Y una última aclaración antes de leer el capítulo:

1. Sai es hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, por lo tanto hermano de Itachi y Sasuke.

2. El padre de Gaara se va a llamar Saburo, ya que el nombre del padre de Gaara es desconocido.

3. Sasori vive en la casa de los Sabaku no, es primo de Gaara

_DECLAIMER:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo el uso para crear mi historia y bueno algunos personajes son de mi loca imaginación

"_Megustaelgaamatsu"=_pensamientos

—megustaelgaamatsu— conversaciones

¿Acuerdo o Amor?

Capitulo 3: "pensamientos y compromisos"

_Rena Sabaku No_

Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, iluminando toda la habitación. Sus ojos aguamarina se habrían perezosamente. Ese día iba a ser muy complicado y lo sabía perfectamente.

Estaba molesto con su padre, por haberle informado recién un día antes de la reunión sobre las "alianzas", él opinaba que eso de las "alianzas" era una completa tontería.

Sabía que eso era por el bien de la gran empresa que manejaban sus padres, pero igual pensaba que eso de las "alianzas" era algo innecesario, ¿Acaso no bastaba con firmar un papel?, según su padre no, dice que si se casan entre los hijos de los dueños, formarían un vinculo más fuerte.

Tal vez habría aceptado la "alianza" si su prometida era una chica de su edad, bonita, atlética y que no sea una persona falsa, ni mucho menos engreída; pero al enterarse que su padre le había comprometido con una niña, se había enfurecido, su padre le había dicho que la "chica" con el que estaba comprometido era bonita, amable y no era engreída. Pero eso no era el problema ahora, el problema es que lo comprometieran con una niña, acaso su padre lo vio con cara de pedófilo; se lo dijo a su padre, este le había dicho que si no aceptaba, no le iba a comprar el auto que quería al cumplir los dieciséis.

Tenía quince años, y faltaba nueve meses para que cumpla los dieciséis, su padre sabia con que callarlo, sabía que él quería un auto al cumplir dieciséis, maldecía no poder hacer nada, no tuvo más opción que aceptar el compromiso que su padre le impuso.

Regresando a la realidad, giro su cabeza en dirección a la alarma que tenia al lado y que no dejaba de sonar, puso su mano encima de la alarma y la apago, se fijo, eran las siete, era temprano, así que con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia su baño, se iba a dar una ducha, a ver si así lograba relajarse y olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas.

Entro al baño, era muy elegante, las paredes era de loseta con detalles de color arena, y estaba iluminada por una luz blanca.

Se saco su polo, y se vio al espejo, no era tan musculoso, pero tampoco era un joven sin nada, era normal, para el perfecto, su piel es blanca, y sus cabellos rojizos, dándole un toque varonil.

Se termino de sacar toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha, puso el agua en modo frío, quería refrescarse, comenzó a jabonar el cuerpo y se puso a pensar que el compromiso no le iba a afectar tanto, después de todo no había otra chica que a él le gustara, no es que no le gustarán las mujeres, era solo que no había encontrado a su chica ideal, tal vez cuando la niña crezca le daría una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo se iban a casar cuando la niña cumpla los dieciocho años, el tendría veintitrés, en esa época quizás ya no sonaría tan pedófilo, dejo de pensar y comenzó a hacer caer el agua de la ducha.

Estuvo diez minutos en la ducha, el tiempo le pareció largo cuando se estaba en la ducha.

Finalmente salió, con una toalla en la cabeza, y escucho unos toques en su puerta, dijo adelante, abrieron la puerta y era nada más que su hermana mayor Temari.

—Gaara, vengo para hablar contigo— miró seriamente a Gaara — sobre lo de ayer.

—Temari, si lo que te preocupa es que haga un escándalo en la reunión de la "alianza", no lo hare, tú lo sabes bien, odio los escándalos — hablo el pelirrojo, después de una breve pausa agregó — Y para que te sientas tranquila aceptare el compromiso.

—Eso me tiene más tranquila, después de todo tenemos que aceptar el compromiso que nos asigno nuestro padre, conociéndolo seguro nos escogió una buena persona.

—Yo se que para ti y Kankuro esto de los compromisos está bien — cerro los ojos, para luego abrirlos y decir— Kankuro se libro de esto ya que tiene novia, la linda Amy Nara, hermana mayor de Shikamaru Nara, quien iba a pensar que se iba a enamorar de ella y ella de él, y para coincidencia tuya, estas comprometida con el Nara, vaya ustedes sí que se salvaron, después de todo, tu y el Nara tiene algo.

—Gaara…— dijo sonrojada, después por lo que dijo su hermano —No te voy a negar que no hay nada entre Shikamaru y yo, pero…—titubeo para después decir— Eso no te incumbe.

—Lo sabía, tú estás feliz de todo esto, pero para desgracia mía, estoy comprometido con una mocosa de diez años.

—Primero trata con más respeto a tu prometida, tiene nombre no le digas mocosa, se llama Matsuri, y segundo solo se llevan cinco años, nunca has escuchado la frase "para el amor no hay edad", quien sabe Gaara a lo mejor cuando Matsuri se haga más grande te empiece a gustar.

—Eso sería imposible, tal vez le tenga un cariño como mi hermana menor, pero no creo poder llegar a amarla.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora, escucha a mis palabras Gaara —vio como su hermano hiso una mueca de desagrado, pensó que su hermano no tenía remedio. — Solo trátala con respeto Gaara, no le hagas sufrir, es lo único que te pido.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que tenías que decir entonces ya todo está claro.

—Si eso era todo, me voy no quiero interrumpir tu privacidad —se dirigió a la puerta, pero se giro, recordó algo que le tenía que decir a su hermano — El desayuno es a las ocho, no tardes.

Cuando Temari salió de la habitación, Gaara se hecho en su cama y se puso a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con su hermana, frunció el ceño al recordarlo y dijo para él solo.

—Temari que sabe de estar comprometido con una mocosa cinco años mejor que tú, si ella está con la persona que ama.

—No lo sabrá, pero tiene razón con lo que te dijo Gaara — hablo un castaño recostado en el marco de la puerta.

—Parece que Temari olvido cerrar la puerta, como siempre — frunció levemente el ceño al ver que fue escuchado por su hermano mayor— ¿Qué deseas Kankuro?

—Nada en especial, pero estaba pasando por aquí y escuche lo que estabas diciendo y pienso que Temari tiene razón con lo que te dijo, intenta quererla, y llama a Matsuri por su nombre no creo que le guste que le llames mocosa, ¿entendiste?

—Vaya tu también con lo mismo, el hecho que no esté enamorado de nadie no quiere decir que nuestro padre, pueda hacer lo que le plazca con mi vida, ya le he dicho a Temari, que puedo llegar a querer a la mocosa— Gaara vio como su hermano tenía una cara molesta, por lo cual decidió cambiar lo que dijo —…a Matsuri, pero solo la querré como una hermana no como mi pareja ni mucho menos mi futura esposa.

—Haz lo que quieras Gaara, solo te digo que puede que tus palabras cambien, no la conoces, a lo mejor es bonita.

—Sera bonita, pero es una niña, no soy pedófilo Kankuro.

—Lo que digas Gaara, ya me aburrí de hablar contigo, nos vemos en el desayuno.

—No sé como Amy, puede estar enamorada de ti Kankuro— susurró

— ¿Dijiste algo Gaara?— Kankuro miró a Gaara por el rabillo del ojo.

—Nada hermano, solo dije ahí "nos vemos".

—Pensé que habías dicho algo, creo que fue mi imaginación, nos vemos Gaara.

Kankuro se fue de la habitación de Gaara, dejándolo en la soledad otra vez, a él le gustaba así, la soledad, así podría pensar tranquilo.

En su mente divagaban varias cosas entre ellas su compromiso, no le agradaba para nada el estar comprometido con la niña, pero también pensó en cómo se sentiría la niña al enterarse que estaba comprometida con él, de repente lo mismo que el.

Ese día sí que iba ser un día muy agitado y "problemático", como decía su cuñado Shikamaru, los únicos que se la iban a pasar bien eran Temari y Kankuro, ellos habían escogido a sus parejas antes de la absurda "alianza".

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus mejores amigos: Sasuke, Sai, Naruto y Neji, a esos tres los había conocido cuando entro a la escuela "Konoha", era una escuela donde habían desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes como él, era una prestigiosa escuela solo para gente adinerada. Aún se acordaba lo gracioso que fue cuando se entero que Sasuke era hijo del dueño de la empresa Uchiha y con Naruto fue lo mismo, hijo de los Uzumaki; bueno Neji era el sobrino del dueño de las empresas Hyūga, el sí que salvo de los compromisos, que suerte tenía, y volviendo con Sasuke y Naruto, la pregunta es ¿con quién iban a comprometer a sus dos amigos? , por lo que sabía Sasuke no estaba enamorado de nadie, al igual que su hermano Sai, son unos tipos fríos al igual que él y bueno Naruto era un tipo muy diferente a ellos, le gustaba ser el centro de atención de la clase, así como el payaso de la clase, sin él las clases no eran divertidas y por lo que sabía, él decía que estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno, hija del dueño de la empresa Haruno, pero esta estaba enamorada de Sasuke, para la mala suerte de Naruto, pero Naruto tampoco tenía tan mala suerte, la hija de los dueños de la empresa Hyūga, Hinata estaba enamorada de él, todos lo sabían al ver su nerviosismo cuando se dirigía a Naruto, menos Naruto, el sí que era un "dobe", como le decía Sasuke. Y por último la mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino de las empresas Yamanaka estaba enamorada de Sai.

Gaara pensó que después de toda la reunión de la alianza no sería tan aburrida después de todo, quería saber con quién los iban a comprometer.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Gaara vio su reloj, faltaba cinco minutos para las ocho, debía irse lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde o estaría condenado a probar la furia de su hermana Temari; ella decía que es importante comer en familia.

Salió de su habitación y fue caminando por los corredores a pasos rápidos, cuando vio las escaleras, suspiro tranquilo, bajo las escaleras y paso por la entrada de su mansión y entro a una habitación lujosa en donde se encontraban sus padres y sus hermanos, vio que Temari sonreía satisfecha, al parecer había llegado a tiempo.

Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y vio que los empleados ponían la mesa, cuando terminaron cada uno se dispuso a comer lo que había en la mesa, el desayuno era tranquilo, como todos los días, rara vez se hablaba en la mesa, pero ese día no era como los demás su padre tenía algo que comunicar lo noto cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el frente.

—Hijos quiero que sepan que hoy es un día muy importante para nuestra empresa y quiero a todos listos para las seis, los quiero puntuales, ustedes saben que odio esperar, les digo ahora porque voy a salir para arreglar algunas cosas con su madre y no estaremos para la hora del almuerzo, vendremos a esa hora y los quiero ver a los tres en la entrada esperando, entendieron.

—Si padre no te preocupes estaremos en la entrada a esa hora —hablo Temari.

—No seremos impuntuales padre —dijo Kankuro

—Digo lo mismo que los dos —Gaara miro despreocupadamente a su padre.

—Eso espero Gaara — hizo una pausa y siguió— eso es todo pueden seguir desayunando.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, los primeros en retirarse fueron los padres de Gaara, quedando solo los tres hermanos, fue Kankuro quien inicio la conversación.

—¿Están nerviosos por lo de hoy?

—Yo, un poco pero no es mucho, porque Shikamaru y yo ya sabíamos que estábamos comprometidos. —aclaró Temari un poco sonrojada.

—No estoy nervioso, a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con mi compromiso— contesto Gaara con un tono aburrido.

—Siempre tan emocionado Gaara —usando sarcasmo, para luego decir —No ce si Matsuri lograra soportarte.

—Y yo no ce como hace Amy para soportarte, Kankuro —hablo Gaara en su defensa.

—Ya verás Gaara — se paró de su asiento para ir donde Gaara, pero fue interrumpido por la mirada de furia de Temari.

—Ya cálmense los dos, par de niños— gritó Temari molesta, le fastidiaba que un desayuno familiar termine en pelea.

—Kankuro fue el que se exalto por lo que dije, pero recuerdo que él fue quien empezó— sonrió burlonamente —mejor me voy no quiero arruinar tu desayuno familiar querida hermana.

—Si mejor vete Gaara, ya verás más tarde —amenazó Kankuro

—Ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear, par de tontos —se cruzo de brazos indignada por el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

Gaara no dijo nada, no le gustaban los conflictos, simplemente se levanto de su silla y se fue caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, como solía hacer siempre después de una pequeña discusión con su hermano mayor.

Sin darse cuenta estaba cerca del jardín donde pudo divisar otra cabeza roja, sin duda alguna era su primo, Sasori.

Sasori, es un jovencito de trece años, es hijo del hermano de su padre, los padres de Sasori murieron en un accidente, quedando él solo, fue cuando su padre lo acogió en la casa, a la edad de diez años, él es una persona calmada, que le gusta estar armando marionetas al igual que Kankuro, fue su hermano quién le enseño para que no esté aburrido y ahora estaba asiendo lo mismo, al parecer eso de armar marionetas lo tomo como un pasión y le gustaba ir al jardín para crear marionetas.

Sasori notó que era observado, miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio que era Gaara, decidió ir a saludarlo.

—Hola Gaara, ¿Que te trae por aquí?

—Nada en especial, solo pasaba por aquí —contesto despreocupado, para luego decir — Sasori ¿porqué no fuiste a desayunar con la familia?, sabes que probaras la furia de Temari.

—Le avise a Temari, que hoy no asistiría al desayuno familiar, le dije que me disculpe y lo hiso, la razón es porque ayer me amanecí ayudando a Kankuro con las marionetas, y decidí dormir un poco más. —agrego asiendo movimientos con las manos.

—Me olvidaba que eres un niño Sasori, entonces te salvaste de la furia de Temari —sonrió divertido.

—No soy un niño Gaara, solo quería dormir un poco más, y me siento muy feliz por no haber sido víctima de la furia de Temari.

—Pues no se te nota Sasori.

—Es porque yo soy serio, pero te regalare una sonrisa. —sonrió burlonamente.

—Pero que sonrisa más alegre Sasori —habló sarcásticamente.

—Lo sé Gaara — hizo una breve pausa y decidió cambiar la conversación, quería fastidiar un poco a Gaara — mi tío Saburo, me comento sobre las alianzas.

—Te lo contó —Gaara sabía qué se lo dijo apropósito, pero no se saldría con la suya — Y dime Sasori ¿Qué opinas que mi padre me haya comprometido con una niña?

—Me parece algo raro y en mi opinión te puede traer problemas en la escuela Konoha.

—Ya pensé en eso y no note ningún problema.

—Piénsalo bien Gaara, esto de sus compromisos saldrá en la prensa y bueno por supuesto que la escuela Konoha se enterará de esto y por ultimo tú y tu prometida estarán en la misma escuela, solo que ella estará iniciando los grados superiores —quería conseguir que Gaara se moleste con ese comentario.

—Eso de la prensa, ya lo haría pensado—habló calmado — pero no creo que esa niña entre en los grados superiores, tiene diez años.

—Gaara las clases se inician dentro de dos meses, la niña va a cumplir los once dentro de un mes, eso es lo que me dijo tu padre, y bueno tu estas cursando el cuarto año.

—Pero igual Sasori, ella tiene once años, estaría en el grado medio, lo que dices no tiene sentido —afirmo Gaara

—Tu prometida estudio en casa, por lo tanto se le tomo un examen no ce si ella se habrá dado cuenta, con tal de que ese examen es para probar su capacidad y fue así como la aceptaron en Konoha y le pusieron en el primer año de grado superior.

—Me casaré con una sabelotodo, no puedo estar más feliz —hizo un gesto con desagrado.

—Hn…—lo había logrado, su primo estaba fastidiado y ahora lo iba a llevar al límite —Hay Gaara no te pongas así— suspiro— acaso no te parece romántico que tu novia estudie en tu escuela y en el mismo local que tú —habló en un tono burlesco.

—Sasori, a veces me olvido lo insoportable que eres, niñito —dio en el blanco al ver que Sasori fruncía el ceño, Gaara sabía que a Sasori no le gustaba que lo llamen así a cada rato.

—Baka — dice Sasori un tanto molesto ya que su primo también le había fastidiado.

—Sasori…—Llamó Gaara, y se acordó de algo, solo sonrió y habló, —Me acabo de acordar que tu estarás en el mismo grado que mi prometida.

—Eso ya lo sé, yo debería estar en el segundo año, pero por el accidente de mis padres, estuve internado por un año —Sasori habló con una expresión abatida al recordar la muerte de sus padres, olvidándose de fastidiar a su primo.

—Sasori dije eso para fastidiarte no para que te deprimas —hizo una pausa, para después continuar — nos tienes a nosotros, no pongas esa cara.

—Tienes razón, y ahora que lo pienso será divertido estar en el mismo año que tu prometida.

— ¿y por qué piensas eso?

—No por nada olvídalo Gaara.

—Está bien, bueno ya me voy solo pasaba un rato por aquí.

—Adiós Gaara.

Gaara se retiro con pasos lentos y calmados, le gustaba fastidiar por las mañanas a Sasori, esto lo relajaba.

Pensó las cosas y se dio cuenta de que Sasori tenía razón, su vida a partir de mañana sería distinta, tendría que soportar a la prensa, y dentro de dos meses las preguntas de sus compañeros de clase y supuso que Sasuke pensaba igual que él y bueno Naruto, el era despreocupado y no le importaba lo que opinaban de él, a veces deseaba ser como él, que no le importase nada.

Siguió caminando, se dirigía a la sala de biblioteca, quería leer un libro, después se alistaría para la dichosa reunión, todavía había bastante tiempo.

…**:¿Acuerdo o Amor? …:GaaraxMatsuri:…**

En el cielo se podía ver como los rayos del sol se iban perdiendo por el horizonte, y una hermosa luna llena estaba apareciendo. Ya se acercaba el tiempo para partir a la dichosa reunión.

Gaara iba vestido con un terno elegante de color negro, una camisa color celeste, una corbata azul noche, se veía muy apuesto y elegante.

Por un momento Gaara pensó como se la estaría pasando la niña que tenía de prometida, pero saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza. El no tenia porque estar preocupado por la niña, alzó la vista y vio el reloj, al notar la hora que era, ya solo faltaba diez minutos, era el momento de esperar con sus hermanos en la sala.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino por los pasillos, parecía que sus pies se movían solos, su mente divagaba por otro lado.

Por otro lado Kankuro observo que su hermano estaba con una expresión ida en el rostro, le iba a decir algo pero su hermana Temari se le adelanto, típico de ella.

— ¡Gaara! —alzo la voz para que su hermano salga de sus pensamientos.

—A si Temari que deseas.

—Gaara que pasa hermano porque parecía que estabas en trance —habló Kankuro.

—No es nada —habló pausadamente el pelirrojo.

—Parecías ido hermano ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Temari

—Si me encuentro bien, no se preocupen por mí.

—Jóvenes, Sabaku no, sus padres acaban de llegar— interrumpió el mayordomo de la familia —por aquí por favor.

Los tres siguieron al mayordomo que acababa de llegar, al salir vieron la limosina, el cochero les abrió la puerta, adentro estaban sus padres, sus padres estaban muy elegantes.

El viaje no fue tan silencioso, ya que Kankuro y Temari siempre estaban hablando sobre lo felices que estaban, eso irritaba a Gaara, ya que él aunque no quisiera aceptarlo estaba nervioso, no lo iba a demostrar, ya que ahí estarían Naruto y Sasuke y bueno él era conocido por ser calmado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del cochero que les decía que ya habían llegado a la mansión Uchiha.

Gaara ya conocía la mansión Uchiha, había estado ahí varias veces para visitar a Sasuke y a Sai, o ir a ver películas junto con Naruto.

Los tres hermanos bajaron lentamente la limosina junto con sus padres; al llegar a la entrada saludaron cordialmente al mayordomo de los Uchiha, al entrar Gaara pudo ver a sus amigos, Sasuke estaba junto con sus hermanos Sai e Itachi; Naruto estaba con su melliza Hikari, a decir verdad los dos se parecían físicamente y también en su carácter; Kiba estaba junto con su hermana Hana; Sakura estaba hablando con Ino, al parecer ambas estaban nerviosas; Amy y Shikamaru estaban hablando; Hinata y Hanabi estaban serias, Shino estaba solo; vio a Chouji, había adelgazado; vio a una rubia de aproximadamente doce años, ya la había visto antes era la hermana de Ino, estaba sola, Ino siempre la dejaba y se iba a hablar con Sakura, por ultimo pudo observar que recién llegaba otra familia ¿Quiénes serán?. Vio un joven castaño de su edad y una castaña pequeña muy bonita, un momento ¿ella no es? No imposible, pero si no los conocía era más probable que si, ella era su prometida, pero parecía como si ella no estuviese preocupada, al menos que ella no supiese nada. Descartó esa idea obviamente que su padre se lo habría dicho.

Observo como todos los adultos, o mejor dicho las cabezas de la familia, entraron a un cuarto posterior a la sala, para después de un largo rato salieron.

El señor Fugaku Uchiha nos miro y se dirigió a Nosotros.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen por hacerlos esperar, la razón era que teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas, ahora que ya está aclarado podemos proseguir con la finalidad de esta reunión— pausó para decir— ustedes saben que nosotros somos dueños de las mejores empresas a nivel mundial, por lo tanto necesitaremos de alianzas para proteger nuestra unión, ya saben con compromisos…

Por otro lado se encontraba una castaña un poco nerviosa y confundida. Matsuri no entendía porque su padre les había llevado a una reunión de empresas, y no entendía porque había varios chicos de la edad de su hermano y algunos de su edad. Y lo que lo más la confundía que eran eso de los compromisos. Miró a su madre y solo recibió una mirada triste, miró a su hermano y al parecer el ya había entendido el mensaje, y en su mirada estaba el enojo. Ella sabía que la palabra compromiso, tenía muchos significado. Pero entendió todo cuando siguió escuchando.

—…por eso hemos decidido arreglar matrimonios entre nuestros hijos para fortalecer nuestra unión…

Lo entendió todo, la mirada triste de su madre; su madre lo sabía pero seguramente no pudo hacer nada por orden de su padre, si eso era idea de su padre, ella aceptaría, le debía de demostrar que no era una molestia, aunque eso significara casarse con alguno de esos chicos.

Quería llorar, pero no lo aria, no sería débil nunca más. Lo mejor ahora es poder estar calmada y desahogarse en casa, suspiró y siguió escuchando.

—…ya que todo quedo claro, empezare a decir los compromisos que corresponden a mi familia —miró a sus hijos— Sasuke.

—Si padre —hablo un pelinegro, al parecer no estaba preocupado.

—Estas comprometido con la hija de los Haruno, ya lo hemos decido ambas partes.

—Hn…

Matsuri miró al lado y escucho un murmullo de dos chicas.

—Sakura que suerte tienes te casaras con la persona que querías— comentó una rubia exaltada.

—Si no puedo estar más feliz Ino, pensé que me tocaría con el Baka de Naruto, pero no fue así — dijo una peli rosa

Se preguntó quién sería Naruto, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de quién era porque vio a un rubio un tanto triste por la noticia. Siguió escuchando.

—Sai tu estas comprometido con Ino Yamanaka.

—Está bien padre —habló el otro pelinegro que se parecía mucho a su hermano Sasuke, parecían gemelos.

Matsuri ya sabía quién era Ino por los murmullos anteriores. Fijo su vista y estaba feliz junto con la otra chica de nombre Sakura.

—Itachi, mi heredero, estará comprometido con la heredera de los Inuzuka, Hana y contraerán nupcias el mes que viene.

El pelinegro mayor tenía cabello largo y marcas en las mejillas que lo diferenciaban de sus hermanos, él caminó hasta llegar a la chica que supuso que era Hana, le agarró las manos, ella se sonrojo y le coloco un anillo de compromiso y la beso. ¡Qué romántico! Pensó Matsuri.

—Padre, se que arreglaste estos compromisos, el cual el mío fue de mi agrado ya que te tengo que informar que estoy saliendo con Hana desde hace un año, y además la conozco de toda la vida, y ahora que mi compromiso es un hecho quiero pedir la mano a la señora Inuzuka, como si esto nunca fuese arreglado.

—Tienes mi bendición hijo —dijo sonriente una señora de cabellos marrones y muy elegante.

—Muchas gracias señora.

—Gracias Madre, me siento muy feliz —dijo la muchacha para después besar a su prometido.

Pero ahí no acababa todo, seguían los compromisos. Continuó un rubio y una pelirroja muy elegante, la pelirroja habló primero.

—Buenas noches, soy Kushina Uzumaki y el mi esposo Minato, me parece muy romántico que Itachi y Hana estén enamorados, felicitaciones chicos —dijo mirando a los dos enamorados que sonrieron en respuesta —Y siguiendo con el tema de los compromisos, Naruto —dijo mirando a su hijo.

—Si madre —habló rápidamente, parece como si le tuviese miedo.

—Estas comprometido con la linda Hinata Hyūga.

Naruto estaba sorprendido que ni siquiera podía articular una palabra, la chica Hyūga siempre había sido tímida con él, y no sabía la razón, volteo a verla y noto que Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, parecía un tomate.

—Parece que a mi querido hijo lo tomo con sorpresa, bueno sigamos, Hikari.

—Si madre —habló igual que su hermano, al parecer ambos le temían a su madre.

—Estas comprometida con Shino Aburame.

—Está bien.

Miró aun chico con gafas oscuras y la chica Uzumaki le dio una sonrisa y un giño, el chico solo se sonrojo.

—Creo que es mi turno Kushina —dijo un hombre con una coleta

—Claro Shikaku, es tu turno —sonrió la pelirroja

—Buenas noches soy Shikaku Nara, seré directo y rápido —pausó un momento —mi hija Amy está comprometida con Kankuro Sabaku no y mi hijo menor Shikamaru está comprometido con Temari Sabaku no.

—Si padre, no puedo estar más feliz por eso —habló una pelinegra muy bonita de ojos cafés

—Que problemático es todo esto, pero estoy agradecido que me hayas puesto con la persona que amo padre —al escuchar esto una chica de cabello rubio oscuro se sonrojo.

—Sigo yo Shikaku —habló un hombre con gordito.

—Claro Choza, es tu turno— dijo Shikaku

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes mi nombre es Choza Akimichi y anunciaré rápidamente el compromiso de mi único hijo Chouji, el se casará con la menor de los Yamanaka, Imari. Eso es todo.

Matsuri notó que esa chica era más o menos de su edad y el tal Chouji era un joven apuesto, pero tenía la edad de su hermano, ella supuso como lo estaría pasando la chica rubia Imari.

—Buenas noches, soy Tsume Inuzuka, madre de la ya comprometida Hana, el único que queda es mi hijo Kiba, el estará comprometido con Hanabi Hyūga.

Al igual que Imari, Hanabi también era de su edad, pero iba a ser tan malo pues el tal Kiba también parecía tener su edad.

Un vuelco le dio a su mente cuando vio que su padre se acercaba para poder hablar, escucho atentamente.

—Buenas Noches soy Kenyou Mauchi, y hoy anunciare que mi pequeña hija Matsuri, estará comprometida con el menor de los Sabaku no, Gaara. Con esto terminamos todo, gracias.

Matsuri estaba desconcertada, ¿Quién es el tal Gaara? ¿Y porqué a su hermano no lo comprometieron?, miró a su madre en busca de respuestas pero recibió de nuevo la misma mirada de tristeza, sintió que su hermano la miraba muy triste, sorprendido y enojado. Ella le agarro su mano y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo.

—Chiro-nii no estés enojado, no me siento triste, no le digas nada a papá no quiero que tengamos problemas en casa.

—Pero Matsuri, tu no entiendes, no sé quién es ese tal Gaara, papá no pensó en las cosas…

—Por favor Chiro-niisan no digas nada, hazlo por mí —dijo tiernamente

—Está bien hermana, solo espero que ese tal Gaara no sea una mala persona…

—No soy mala persona —interrumpió un pelirrojo —si es lo que te preocupa.

— ¿Ahh?..—Chiro se giró para ver a un pelirrojo mirándolo — Tu eres Gaara.

—Así es, esa niña que esta tras de ti supongo que es mi prometida Matsuri y tu ¿Quién eres?

—Si ella es Matsuri y yo soy Chiro Mauchi su hermano, un placer.

—Igualmente, solo quería acercarme a ver con quien me iba a casar, eso era todo me retiro —habló Gaara

—Espera…— dijo Matsuri interrumpiendo el caminar de Gaara y desconcertando a su hermano — puedo preguntarte algo —dijo acercándose a Gaara, dejando atrás a su hermano.

Gaara paró de caminar desconcertado al escuchar que le hablaban, la voz de su prometida era dulce y tierna muy melodiosa, ¿pero que está diciendo?, regresando a la realidad respondió.

—Dime —hablo volteando para ver a Matsuri.

—Espero llevarme bien contigo, Gaara —Le regalo una de sus sonrisas más sinceras y tiernas

—Yo también Matsuri —le dijo mirándola extrañado, el había sido un poco serio y frío al principio pero, aquella niña no le importo y le regalo una sonrisa sincera

—Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, que tengas unos buenos días, adiós —dijo para despedirse en forma de reverencia, e irse de la mano con su hermano mayor.

Era raro que una niña que acababa de conocer te desee que tengas unos buenos días en el futuro, eso sí que era raro, pero después de todo su prometida no era ninguna engreída, saliendo de sus pensamientos vio que sus hermanos le decían con gestos que vuelva, ya había terminado la reunión y era hora de irse a casa…

_**Continuará…**_

Esta vez quedo más largo que los anteriores, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a los reviews anteriores:

_Milagros:_ Tu eres guest, pero que grata sorpresa, si Matsuri es una chibi muy kawai!, y de grande va a ser muy bonita. Espero tu review, ¡un saludo!

_obito-no-tenshi__:_ ya llego Gaara por fin, a mí también me agrada mucho Itachi Uchiha es tan genial, igual óbito, yo se que en el fondo guarda sentimientos buenos. Espero tu review, un beso.

_Estelaluna__:_ A tu querido Aburame ya lo comprometí con la linda Hikari Uzumaki, ya verás como pasará las cosas entre los dos. Me encanto tu review la forma en cómo lo escribiste. Un beso cuídate, espero tu review con ansias

Me encuentro feliz de que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, espero un review de todos los lectores, ya nos vemos muy pronto.

**Sayonara!**


End file.
